


Voicenotes

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 關於古典音樂、關於意外的驚喜，充滿了一些音樂家的内部玩笑。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. La campanella

Louis只花了一瞬間就看見了在並不怎麼擁擠但依然熱鬧的人群裡面，那坐在鋼琴前的身影。  
說實話要忽視這一團看熱鬧的圍觀群眾也是挺難的，換做一般人應該也會被突然在商場的開放式廣場裡響起的鋼琴樂音給吸引，不過對Louis Tomlinson來講這是一種刻劃進他骨子裡的本能——他在任何地方聽見樂曲演奏的時候都會下意識的抬頭，然後做出他那簡直是職業病了的批判。  
例如眼前這個人正開始彈奏的曲子，才不過三個音他就知道這是什麼了，而Louis對這首曲子的反應幾乎是條件反射的帶著一股若有似乎的輕蔑、非常小心翼翼但無法掩飾住那種不以為然的噗哧笑出聲。  
那聲輕笑幾乎淹沒在熙熙攘攘的人群裡，淡到稍縱即逝，絕對沒有人能察覺。  
但是依然沒有什麼能阻止Louis對這首曲子做出這樣的反應，他當然聽過很多次了，不過最多的當然還是在音樂學院的琴房裡、來自那些期末考試前練到想砸琴的鋼琴組小伙伴。  
是，對於身為倫敦交響樂團首席指揮的Louis Tomlinson而言，會彈這首Liszt的《鐘》的人只有三種：想不開想提升自己的神經病、期末考被指導老師逼著的學生，還有……純粹想在人群面前炫技的人。  
不過現在的他本來應該要在LSO的聖誕派對開開心心的跟他的好友們，例如單簧管首席Liam和大提琴首席Zayn，三個人在難得可以在巴比肯藝術中心喝酒的日子暢快的享受假期的開始的。天知道為什麼他現在得一個人漫步在倫敦的街頭聽街頭演奏，活像個失業的年輕人……不過他也不確定現在自己到底失業了沒，畢竟本來可以輕鬆的一筆帶過的事情被他鬧成那樣，說真的他還能帶著劍拔弩張的氣憤、那樣瀟灑的離開會議室也實在是一種奇蹟——他甚至賭氣著沒有回去自己的指揮辦公室拿走他的公寓鑰匙跟錢包。偉哉21世紀的科技，他離開的時候還慶幸著幸好自己的手機還綁定著記帳卡，本來想著不如趁聖誕假期直接買張車票回唐卡斯特，結果他低估了返鄉的人潮，他甚至都擠不進火車站裡。  
更慘的是他根本沒注意到自己的手機早就沒電了，直到點了杯咖啡想付帳的時候、他才發現那該死的方盒子根本就不會亮了，最後還是口袋裡莫名其妙塞著的幾張鈔票拯救了有些尷尬的他。  
這也難怪，不然照事態的嚴重性，他早就得在甩著會議室的門自己離開那讓人尷尬的場合以後馬上開始接到Liam和Zayn瘋狂打進他手機裡的電話了。也許還有那個什麼樂團行政負責人，還有來LSO實習以後被指派為他私人秘書的倒楣姑娘，或是團長，不過反正他什麼電話都沒接到，在那些人眼裡估計現在Louis就是個刻意關機忽略了所有電話的混蛋。  
好笑的是在他的腦子裡過著這些亂七八糟的想法的時候，Louis依然無法停止他那會去評論他人樂器演奏的本能。意外的是這個留著一頭俐落但捲翹的短髮的青年似乎是有點真本事，並不只是囫圇吞棗的硬逼自己吸收那些樂譜上複雜至極的音符。Louis甚至不再去想那些縈繞在他腦子裡的工作上的破事了，大概是在有著漂亮背影的褐髮青年在第一段的高音#D彈出了比起其他樂段的俐落要更柔和的音色開始，他毫不費力的察覺了對方捨棄了常見的小指技法、改用無名指去敲出那個音。  
好吧，這可不是一個……老天他還架著一只手機在直播，這下Louis知道對方大概是個經營鋼琴頻道的YouTuber了，總之他很確定這並不是業餘自學者會展現的水平，但那正在直播的手機卻讓他又有些不確定，關於這個在平安夜坐在這裡彈琴的青年到底是什麼樣的存在。  
不過可以確定的一件事是，這人有著讓Louis可以耐著性子把整首曲子聽完、在這站到最後的能耐。  
他甚至沒有注意到周遭的人群早就散個精光了，在那人敲下樂章的最後一個樂音的時候甚至只剩下Louis一個人還死盯著演奏者的背影，像是能看出朵花似的不肯移開視線。  
簡直像個變態。  
所以當那人猝不及防的轉過頭來、並精準的把視線直勾勾的看回Louis這裡的時候，他差點嚇到把手中那杯早就涼了大半的焦糖拿鐵給砸到地上。  
幸好他沒有，不然他會把自己嘲諷到死的。他可是在整個交響樂團裡最不該手抖的人，最後他才勉強穩住了沒有把那整杯甜膩的液體全灑了。  
不過打破這個尷尬的對視局面的不是他，Louis甚至都還沒來得及撇開視線假裝自己看天看地就是沒在看對方，那人卻率先打破了沉默。  
卻並不是以任何言語，而是一聲玩味的輕笑。  
Louis愣住了，因為那聲笑幾乎就跟他剛才在聽到這首《鐘》的開頭起音的時候不小心洩出的嗤笑聲一模一樣——只是對方的笑裡更多的是覺得有趣，並不如他一開始先入為主的輕蔑。  
他突然有點慚愧了。  
也是這時候Louis才注意到直播早就停止了，那架在鋼琴上拍攝的手機已經進入了待機畫面。  
「抱歉，我聽力挺好的。」那棕髮的青年不好意思的撓著腦袋，開口第一句居然還是抱歉，簡直讓Louis越聽越想找個洞把自己埋了：「而且一般除了Youtube留言區以外，大概並不會有什麼人無聊到因為我彈這首曲子而給我讚賞……你的反應才是我在學校裡最常聽到的，最真實的那種。」  
「……所以，」Louis覺得他此時的沉默簡直有一個世紀那麼久、那麼尷尬：「你真的真的聽到我那聲笑了？」  
媽的這是什麼廢話，Louis一講完就想把自己打死了。他這是腦子不清醒嗎？還是下午發生的事件衝擊性實在是太強了讓他智商都降了？  
「對呀。」但出乎意料的是青年大方的笑出來了，他伸手將早已卸除了支架的手機拎起來塞回那洗的破舊的牛仔褲口袋裡，接著從琴凳上起身，主動向前跨了幾步湊到Louis的面前：「噢對了，我叫Harry Styles，附近的音樂學院的大四學生。」  
Louis的腦子轉得很快，他一下子就意識到什麼是「附近的音樂學院」了，並對這個叫Harry的男孩居然對他所就讀的那間學校可以這麼輕描淡寫的帶過去這件事感到莫名的好笑。  
怎麼會有英國皇家音樂學院的學生可以把自己的學校說得像是什麼隨處可見的野雞大學一樣呢？  
「Louis Tomlinson，附近的交響樂團的首席指揮……噢，至少六個小時以前還能確定是。不過我真的不知道現在我還是不是了，這說起來有點複雜。」Louis本來想瀟灑的按照Harry介紹自己的模式反過來介紹自己，然而講到一半他終於想起來自己現在這個不上不下的尷尬狀態，還有他錢包鑰匙全丟在自己辦公室、身無分文的同時手機也沒電了的事實。不過他發現Harry的眼神裡居然有著一絲無法遮掩住的好奇，他有些哭笑不得，難道他要把自己的年度悲慘事件變成閒聊時的談資了嗎？  
「如果你不想說的話也沒關係，」Harry率先把話接了過去，看上去很努力的在掩蓋自己的好奇心、不過他大概也知道Louis早就意識到他的眼神把自己出賣了，他雖然的確足夠體貼、但向來也是個足夠大膽的人，於是他決定要主動出擊：「但如果你想告訴我這個說來話長的故事的話，我倒是很願意請你一杯酒？」  
「好啊。」Louis甚至都沒有想到他會答應的這麼乾脆、這麼快，他想他也不是很清楚自己到底是想要喝到那杯他早就該喝到的酒、還是對眼前的男孩有出乎意料的興趣，或是講得更清楚一點，對眼前男孩那挺翹的屁股有興趣。

就像他也不知道所謂的請一杯酒居然是直接回到Harry的租屋處，然後用他那雙真的見鬼的很適合彈琴的漂亮的手在廚房裡用調理機給自己打了杯瑪格莉特一樣。  
「今天下午的音樂會是年度最後一次演出，我本來真的以為可以開開心心的就這麼讓今年的工作徹底結束的。」Louis坐在開放式廚房吧台邊的高腳椅上，跟人還站在廚房裡分裝調理機裡面的調酒的Harry就這麼帶著抱怨意味的講起了故事來：「結果結束以後的檢討會議上我一不小心幹了件史上最蠢的事——話說你真的沒有聽過我嗎？完全沒有？從來都沒有？」  
「主修鋼琴的人對交響樂團沒什麼興趣很正常吧？」Harry語帶調侃的回應道，看上去真的挺不以為然的，甚至還喝了口酒才繼續把話給講下去：「畢竟管弦樂團是沒有鋼琴常駐的位置的呀，Tomlinson先生。」  
「好吧，我接受。」大概是酒精的催化飛快的發揮了作用，已經喝完了一杯的Louis很快的就在這個問題上放過了Harry，甚至很自動自發的把手伸向吧台裡面又撈了第二杯酒出來喝。他自認酒品還算不錯，何況這可是聖誕夜，哪還有什麼理由還能讓他不去選擇乾脆的放縱自己呢：「總之下午我們開了年度最後一次檢討會議，然後我終於忍不住對這幾天排練的時候心不在焉、瘋狂走音的中提琴首席念了幾句，然後事情的發展越來越瘋狂，我也不知道怎麼搞的居然就跟她當場吵起來了。當我意識到言詞越來越激烈的時候早就一發不可收拾，最後我氣得拍桌，然後就衝動的離開了會議室……接著離開了巴比肯藝術中心，才想起來我把我的公寓鑰匙跟錢包都忘在裡面了。而正當我準備掏錢買剛才那杯被我拿在手上的焦糖拿鐵的時候……」  
「你就發現你的手機也沒電了？」  
Harry把話接下去的時候甚至絲毫沒有掩飾話音的顫抖，似乎他覺得眼前發生的悲劇還挺好笑的，讓Louis差點想給這個認識不到兩個小時的男孩比個絲毫不符合他人設的中指。  
「嘿，這不好笑。」Louis的語氣有點哀怨，此時他手裡的第二杯酒也快要見底了，顯然Harry的手藝很符合他的個人口味：「我甚至很認真的在想露宿街頭跟撬開鎖回去我的辦公室拿東西的可能性。」  
「如果你不介意的話，」Harry還在慢慢的喝他的第一杯酒，他空著的手指向了走廊盡頭的臥室：「我的床還挺大的。」  
「你這是在勾引我嗎？」Louis忍不住挑起眉。  
「我只是不希望看到明天的八卦版頭條是你闖進去的時候觸發防盜系統？」Harry也沒多認真的回覆道。  
而Louis毫不留情的翻了個白眼，他才不信。  
「那你呢？平安夜為什麼還在商場彈琴？還有你是個Youtuber？」於是Louis單方面的決定他講的夠多了，該換對方了。  
「一個朋友邀請我去的，他這份樓管的打工混得風生水起，說是想請我去吸引一下商場人潮讓他衝個業績可以加薪。」Harry倒也沒有什麼牴觸，落落大方的回答了起來：「至於Youtube的話，等你想面對你下午所做了的驚世駭俗的事情、總算願意給手機充個電的時候，你可以搜尋一下HS piano。放心直播沒有錄到你，我在跟你搭話以前就關掉了。」  
「那我可以問問嗎，你覺得《鐘》對你來說是什麼？」  
「點閱率，Youtube廣告的分紅。」  
面對Louis那毫不客氣的提問，Harry不但沒有對這莫名其妙的題目生氣，反而還特別老實的回答了。  
於是這個答案讓Louis笑到差點從高腳椅上摔下去。  
他特別喜歡這個答案，然後他意識到Harry Styles長得特別好看、如果這男孩的鋼琴獨奏跟LSO合作的話大概可以吸引一大批贊助人跟不怎麼聽古典樂的路人粉，而且他很喜歡這麼老實這麼真誠的音樂人。  
所以Louis憑著那兩杯酒帶給他的勇氣，湊過去在Harry的唇上挑逗的親了一口。不過他是真的沒有料到Harry會這麼快的反應過來、還伸出調皮的舌回舔了他還沒來得及離開的嘴唇，於是這個吻突然變得特別纏綿，充滿了情色的意味。  
「……現在我是真的希望，你別突然嫌棄我床不夠大。」依依不捨的分開了以後，這是Harry所能想到的第一句話。  
「你是很期待我把你操翻到滾到地上去嗎？」Louis已經完全放飛自我了，開口就是一句葷話。  
而且他特別自豪，他終於成功的讓從頭到尾都一副遊刃有餘的模樣的Harry Styles臉紅了。Louis對自己撩人的技術向來很有自信，無論是被他的翹臀誤導了上下位置、還是學生時期被他充滿自信的演奏給誘惑了的同級生，只要他想出手的對象，從來沒有能夠拒絕他的魅力的。  
所以當他終於跟Harry滾到床上的時候，他一點都不意外這會變成一夜情豔遇。  
誠如Harry所言，他的床是真的挺大的，事實上這間公寓在寸土寸金的倫敦也絕對不像是一個獨居學生能租得起的寬敞，他們一路從廚房吻到臥室的過程彷彿有一個世紀那麼長，Louis甚至都能在心裡給Harry的吻技評分，當然是無庸置疑的滿分。  
老天，他開始懷疑這個漂亮男孩是不是總靠著那溫和的語調和好看得無懈可擊的臉蛋勾引過一大票男人了。  
「套呢？」Louis在終於把Harry那件看起來特別有設計感的襯衫成功不毀損的解開來脫下以後（儘管Harry看起來一臉不在乎，甚至還鼓勵Louis可以直接撕開沒關係），盡量以最精簡的用詞問道。  
「……好像沒了。」Harry的表情看起來有些懊惱，不過Louis完全可以合理的懷疑這傢伙完全沒有耗費一秒去細想，也許他就是想要預謀犯罪。  
「你確定？」Louis一邊在Harry光裸的胸膛上舔著，手早就在對方那並不比他要差多少的翹臀上流連，手感太好了，Louis覺得自己有點欲罷不能，他也覺得自己會知道Harry即將給他的答案會是什麼。  
好吧，至少還有潤滑，他還沒有準備好第一次就跟人家玩那麼激烈粗暴的。  
而Harry的回答果然沒有讓他失望，他的聲音夾雜著細碎的呻吟一邊繼續給Louis點火，簡直性感得讓人受不了：「別管了，直接進來。」  
這下Louis再也忍不住那壓抑已久的性衝動了，他甚至快要不記得在LSO就任指揮以後自己有多久沒有好好的跟人睡過一次，工作太忙、繁複的音符充斥了他生活的所有，Harry簡直像是上天給他的聖誕禮物。  
Louis耐心的用兩指給他擴張緊澀的後穴，指腹不停的擦過Harry最敏感的那處，考慮到Louis的職業背景，Harry幾乎可以斷定Louis大概是個擅長弦樂器的人，那指法實在是太銷魂了，Harry Styles實在是沒有想過自己會敏感得只被手指就快要操上高潮。  
「這就不行了？」Louis聽著Harry越來越急促的呼吸聲和控制不住的喘息，突然有種莫名的成就感襲上心頭。看，這麼漂亮的鋼琴家被他壓在身下，心甘情願的對他獻身，浪漫極了。  
「到底是我不行……」Harry努力的在快要沒頂的快感間擠出了這句話，明明是他的後面吸得那麼緊、就差沒有自己主動動腰迎合Louis的手指了，可他的語氣裡居然還能帶有那麼一點挑釁的意味：「還是其實是你不行了？」  
好吧，先是誘惑他無套、然後是質疑他的性能力，Louis Tomlinson非常認真的覺得不能再讓這個小朋友再這麼囂張下去了。他不發一語，甚至臉上的笑容都完全沒有變，他只是在最後抽出手指以前又猛然的在Harry的敏感點上按了一下，讓他的漂亮男孩終於忍不住直接交代出來，白濁的液體射在那佈滿刺青的上身、看起來又更加淫靡了。  
「我有沒有提過你的刺青很好看？」Louis看上去遊刃有餘，好像那個急著要操到Harry求饒的人不是他似的。他伸手刮下了一點Harry剛射出來的東西，還一副飢渴的樣子放進嘴裡舔了一下，接著俯身在男孩耳邊低語了句「你嘗起來真棒，甜的」。  
可已經快失神了的Harry根本來不及有什麼反應，Louis那硬了很久了的陰莖就這麼橫衝直撞的操進了他體內，他只能本能的發出一聲快要破音了的尖叫與驚呼。  
「Mr. Styles，這樣你的合唱可不能及格啊。」  
Louis一邊用只屬於他們這些畢業自音樂學院的人才能懂的內部調侃開著玩笑，一邊在Harry的體內開始挺動。裡面就跟他想像的一樣溫熱又緊致，他光是小幅度的動著就快要受不了了，他無法想像剛才自己是怎麼忍住不一進去就在裡頭大開大闔的抽插的。才剛去過一次的Harry只是這樣就已經發出了比剛才單純用手指的時候還要更動聽的呻吟了，他整個人都纏在Louis身上，似乎在用無聲的肢體語言在控訴著過於刺激的快感、但又恬不知恥的渴求更多。而Louis當然很樂意滿足Harry的要求，他開始不再顧忌那麼多的在裡頭橫衝直撞，幾乎粗暴的相愛對於Harry來說很受用，他的叫聲甜美又高亢，Louis卻也無暇顧及公寓套房的隔音是否足夠遮擋住這些淫蕩的聲響，他只是繼續遵循本能的在溫熱又緊緻的小洞裡抽插，每一次都幾乎完全抽出來、然後又兇狠的一次捅到底。  
很快的Harry就受不了這樣的刺激，直接交代了第二次，Louis也隨著高潮後收緊的後穴跟著把微涼的濁液全都射進那該死的銷魂的裡面。兩個人都喘得不行，他們甚至只要一個眼神就能跟彼此確認這絕對是這段日子裡兩人各自體驗過最美好的性愛。  
「……你是不是那種，會在琴房裡面勾引人跟你來上一炮的壞學生？」Louis忍不住為自己的想像笑了出來，他有點嫉妒每一個曾經跟Harry Styles上過床——或者不用是床，在任何一個地方和這個男孩做愛的對象。他的腦海裡不切實際的冒出一個念頭，他想把Harry壓在鋼琴上再跟他來一次酣暢淋漓的性愛。  
「你看起來比我更像。」Harry的聲音裡聽上去有幾分埋怨，但他選擇不正面回答，因為他覺得自己聽得出Louis的聲音裡包含著的那點小小的嫉妒，他總是感慨於自己過於會察言觀色：「噢對了，生日快樂。不要問我為什麼，我太好奇了所以剛才回來的路上就偷偷用Google搜尋過你的名字，我很意外跳出來的搜尋結果比我想像的要詳細得多。」  
Louis終於忍不住當著Harry的面爆笑了出來，全然不像是面對第一次上床的人、反而更像是長期交往的約會對象。

他想他很久沒有收到這麼好的生日禮物了。


	2. Twelve Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是個隔天早上發生的事。

Louis起床的時候發現他身邊的位置早就空了，只剩下一點餘溫還能證明剛才的確有人在這裡躺過。平常一夜情以後他總是巴不得對方能在他自然醒來以前就自己消失，反正他從來都不在乎爽過之後的事，打從以前把琴房當炮房的時候就這樣了——是，那個男孩有著敏銳的觀察力與豐富的想像力，Louis Tomlinson的確是在琴房裡面誘惑他的伴奏跟他用點別的方式「合奏」的壞學生，但是Louis還是堅持Harry看起來也幹過這種事，那才不只是在床上的時候為了增添點情趣才瞎說的。  
不過這也是他第一次不用擔心對方就這麼不見了，因為這根本就是Harry Styles的家啊，這次他才是那個寄人籬下的了。  
也是到這個時候Louis終於有足夠的注意力去觀察這個以一個人住而言也太過奢華的臥室，一旁木質的書桌上還擺著些許零散的樂譜，紙張上頭散佈著凌亂的手寫痕跡。他猜想可能是作業、也可能是一點創意，反正他遲早都會知道的，他很有興趣。地板上本該散落的那些被他們兩個隨意扔在那兒的衣物都不見蹤影了，Louis很快的就明白這是怎麼回事，只能說早起的那個男孩實在是太過適合當一個好室友。房間本身倒是很整齊，只能從一些明顯的生活痕跡去看出這裡的確有人在住。床頭櫃還擺著個電子鬧鐘，大概是假期的關係設定的鬧鈴才沒有響起，而Louis也很訝異的發現原來現在才早上九點，這該死的生理時鐘總是不讓他好好睡到下午、還有那個昨晚才被他操得要死要活的男孩居然還能這麼有精神，果然是年輕的優勢。  
所以Louis決定起床，離開房間去探察一下整個公寓的格局。他太好奇了，好奇心可不可以殺死一只貓他不知道，但他知道如果再不離開床的話他可以被自己懶死的再躺個三個小時起跳——這一刻的Louis似乎還沒有發現，在他自己的思考裡有著過於自信的盲區，他就是篤定Harry已經正式收留他了不會趕他走。  
他還隨意的從衣櫃裡找了件襯衫來套，甚至非常不客氣的直接拿了件內褲來避免等下再見到對方的時候他還是那副充滿性吸引力的樣子——雖然他套完以後覺得自己又更像那種不負責任只想打炮的渣男樣了，Harry的身高比他高上一些，衣服基本跟合身兩個字搭不上邊。  
臥室的房門半掩著，沒有完全關上。這間房間在走廊盡頭，以他這個角度來看的走廊右側有兩扇門，一扇是那間甚至還有按摩浴缸的浴室（昨晚打開門的時候他差點懷疑自己看錯了），這個他曉得，他悄悄將另一間門開了個縫，看起來是堆著一些雜物目前暫時充當儲藏室的客房。又一次確認了這麼大的公寓確實是一個人住沒有與人分租的Louis再度開始揣測Harry是不是有錢人家的少爺，同時他也打開了最後一間房，走廊右側的唯一一間房。  
那一剎那間他差點以為自己回到母校了。  
那是一間擺著一架演奏式鋼琴的琴房。不止旁邊的櫃子裡整齊擺放著滿滿的琴譜、一旁還零散的擺著一些看起來是給需要站立的樂器演奏者使用的譜架，Louis隨手從一些木櫃下層擺著的比較凌亂的檔案夾中抽了一個出來，他發現那裡面都是鋼琴伴奏譜，而很有趣的是在多抽了幾本出來對比著翻看以後他發現很大一部分都是給雙簧管的伴奏。好傢伙，這要不是Harry有個真的很鐵的兄弟是吹雙簧管的、那就是他有個這樣的情人或曖昧對象了。  
當然他還沒注意到自己對這件事除了調侃的意味以外居然還帶著一點微小的嫉妒。  
但是整間房裡最吸引他的果然還是那架光是搬進來應該就很費工夫的鋼琴。怎麼會有一個「普通的」音樂學院大四生會在租的公寓裡擺一架史坦威的演奏式鋼琴？這太誇張了，不僅是適合大型演奏廳的尺寸、甚至還是白色的，Louis一邊盡量小聲的嚷嚷著一堆不那麼文雅的英式感嘆詞，身體倒是很誠實的自己坐上了琴凳。然後他在那裡沉默了一分鐘，基於自己上一次碰到鋼琴大概得回溯個幾年這個事實，過了這短暫的空白才有簡直像是鋼琴之神施捨他這個指揮一樣的指法跟樂譜在他腦中浮現。他打開了琴蓋，手指碰上了黑白琴鍵，並沒有對上節拍的音符開始隨意率性的自他指間流洩而出。  
「我沒有想到你是這麼有童趣的人。」  
直到門邊突如其來的這句話幽幽地飄過來，Louis那久違的鋼琴演奏就這麼在瞬間停了下來——伴隨著急促且明顯並非演奏者本意的不協和音。  
Louis驚魂未定的轉頭一看，Harry就靠在琴房門邊、身上穿著簡單的T-shirt和緊身牛仔褲，外面還套著圍裙，明顯剛從廚房走出來，Louis發誓他還可以從這傢伙身上聞到炒蛋和培根的香氣。  
至於童趣，這個Louis還真的沒得反駁。因為剛才那唯一浮現在他腦海裡的譜子，的確在作曲家逝世以後被填上了適合作為兒歌的詞，現今一般大眾對這個旋律只會有一個刻板印象——小星星變奏曲。  
「你總不會指望我彈《鐘》給你聽吧？」Louis有些無奈的翻了個白眼，因為他找不到更好的話可以說了：「還有我注意到了你的櫃子裡塞滿了雙簧管的伴奏譜，怎麼，有個吹奏樂組的好兄弟？」  
再也沒有一個瞬間像這樣，會讓Louis無比渴望Harry對他的疑問（誘導性問答，事後的Louis堅持）所給予的答覆是肯定的了。  
「記得我昨天跟你說的，我有個朋友在商場打工當樓管嗎？」Harry還是站在那邊，一副他什麼都明白的樣子看著在他眼裡明顯在表達某種情緒的Louis，這一秒他突然覺得這個落跑指揮真的是太可愛了，明明在床上充滿了攻擊性、結果性格這麼鬧騰的嗎？他想他欠對方一個合理的解釋，他也意識到自己毫不在乎這個一夜情對象亂翻他櫃子這件事了：「Niall是我以前還住宿舍那時候的室友，所以你知道的，鋼琴組的命運就是不停的被認識的人拉去當伴奏工具人。」  
Louis聽到這句話忍不住笑了出來。  
是，他不能再更贊同了。只是每一個被他拉去幫忙伴奏的最後都會被他拉到床上去，Louis甚至記得當年還在學校的時候Liam笑到不行的跟他說有傳言「只要幫Louis Tomlinson伴奏就能跟他睡」，他自己聽完了也跟著笑——不過是因為基本上是事實，他想他大概把同屆的鋼琴組彎的男孩們都快要睡遍了。  
「好吧，噢對，對不起亂翻你的櫃子。」Louis不動聲色的把他的手從琴鍵上移開，換了個更舒服的姿勢轉過身去跟Harry繼續對話，他想他開始享受跟這個男孩說話的過程了。  
「沒事，反正你收好了，我甚至看不出來有被動過的痕跡。」Harry聳了聳肩表示強調他真的不介意，他注意到Louis的手指從琴鍵上移開，這時他才突然想起了一件他始終都來不及問的事：「說起來……你的主修到底是什麼？」  
Louis很慶幸他早就把手從鋼琴上移開了，不然他可能真的會用力的往要價不菲的史坦威上砸下去。  
「如果我說是鋼琴你信嗎？」Louis的表情看起來很糾結，他還在試著做最後的掙扎。  
「得了吧，就你剛才彈成那樣？」Harry直接當著他的面拆台了，還差點很不給面子的大笑出來。  
「……」被主修鋼琴的人嘲笑自己這個業餘的琴彈得很爛一點都不羞恥，一點都不，Louis努力的給自己做著心理建設，不然他不能保證他等下從這裡起身就直接把人扛回臥房繼續昨晚幹的事，讓擺在外面餐桌上的早餐全都浪費掉：「那你覺得是什麼？你自己猜吧，猜得到算你行。」  
「你是不是主修弦樂？」  
「怎麼猜到的？」  
「呃，昨晚……你的……我該怎麼說，就是那個，該稱為指法嗎……」  
Harry自己講到一半臉都紅了，差點讓Louis以為他在調戲人家小朋友，他花了幾秒鐘的時間才想起來不對啊這黃腔又不是他自己開的，他內疚個鬼啊。  
最後Louis嘆了口氣。  
「中提琴。」  
「等等昨晚你不是才說你跟中提琴首席吵架嗎？」  
「因為她拉得難聽的話最難受的會是站在最前面的我啊，中提琴出錯的時候我的耳朵都快崩潰了，Mr. Styles你真的需要惡補一下管弦樂團知識。理論課都翹掉了嗎，天才？」Louis倒是對Harry的反應很滿意了，因為通常十個聽到他拉中提琴的古典音樂人裡面，大概會有九個的第一反應是笑出來——誰讓他們中提琴真的地位尷尬，這點Louis自己都不得不承認了。接著他話鋒一轉，Harry都還來不及抗議自己沒翹課只是睡著了而已，Louis就突然把話題轉到完全不同的方向，主要還是男孩身上的圍裙太顯眼了，他完全無法忽視掉：「所以你是進來偷窺我彈琴、還是逼我交代我的主修，還是只是來叫我吃早餐的？」  
「都……有？」Harry忍不住嘴角上揚的衝動：「還是說，除了早餐以外你還想要一個額外的擁抱嗎？」  
「等你把圍裙解開吧，不誇張，你身上現在全都是早餐的味道。」Louis終於捨得起身從那架貴得要死的鋼琴前離開，雖然他嘴上說著的是埋怨的話、但是在走到琴房門口的時候他還是伸出手把Harry拉過來，並在他那美好的唇上蜻蜓點水般地飛快親了一口。  
「愣著幹什麼？來吃飯啊。」說著這話的人似乎完全沒有自覺他才是吃人家做的飯的那個蹭飯的，或者他知道，但Louis就這麼把Harry拋在身後自己往前走了。  
「……好。」果然比起自己，這傢伙才是真正的調情高手吧。Harry一邊小跑步的追上早就遵從食慾的指引往餐桌前進的那個任性的男人，一邊這麼想著。

「Lou.」Harry一臉嚴肅的看向跟他正對著坐、正在翻攪盤子裡的炒蛋的Louis，他覺得不能這樣下去了，他不能成為讓落跑指揮變成被開除指揮的幫兇。  
雖然經過更多的Google資料以後，他相信LSO既然特地僱用他當整整半年的臨時指揮就不會輕易的放他走，可Harry還是覺得眼前這個比自己年長的指揮先生應該要更對自己的人生負起責任。  
他真的就只有喊那一聲Lou而已，明明Louis剛才對Harry甩出的是一大串莫名其妙到自己都覺得好笑的藉口，但Harry卻只用一個過於親暱的暱稱就可以把剩下那些狡辯全部都堵回去。  
「……好吧。」Louis又投降了，他終於放棄再去翻那堆本來也就普普通通現在更難以下嚥的炒蛋了。他將手伸向放在桌上的手機，他是五分鐘的第一次交鋒前才知道，原來今天早上Harry過於好心的在把他的衣服撿起來洗的時候、也順手幫他把手機拎起來充電了，這該死的貼心，Louis忍不住發出了一聲悲鳴。  
這大概是Louis Tomlinson這輩子第一次覺得把手指按在開機鍵上是一件讓他緊張到心臟劇烈跳動的事。  
熟悉的開機畫面，待機螢幕上是他跟家人在唐卡斯特的合照，然而多溫馨的照片都無法掩飾在他輸入解鎖密碼以後跳出來的這些未接來電和簡訊，和Instagram、Facebook、Twitter上的訊息量有多麼的觸目驚心。  
Liam Payne給他打了兩百通電話、Zayn Malik給他打了四十通，Louis甚至都可以想像這個數字的成因是Liam在Zayn放棄了以後還繼續接著打，最後一通在昨天晚上十一點……Louis掐指一算，他發現那個時候他跟Harry在「親密肢體接觸」。  
噢天啊Louis Tomlinson你這個混蛋，你朋友這麼關心你會不會丟了工作、結果你在跟翹臀美男大學生翻雲覆雨。Louis很想把手機摔出去當作沒這回事算了，但是他不行，因為Harry還在看著他。  
「情況很糟？」Harry一臉的擔心。  
「……未接來電加起來有三百多通。」Louis看上去一副不想活了的樣子：「我看看訊息……噢大概有幾十條在罵我為什麼要這麼衝動、幾十條在罵我為什麼不接電話，我再看一下……好吧也許也沒那麼糟糕，行政負責人說團長讓我好好過聖誕假期，有什麼問題到時候回去再說。我的倒楣秘書小姑娘祝我聖誕快樂，然後說沒事樂團下個季度的票房還需要我……靠。」  
讓Louis突然罵出聲的沒有別的，是他的手機震動起來了，來電顯示當然只會有一個，他從大學時期開始的最佳好友、那個跟他滿宿舍追著跑只為了往對方身上潑水的Liam Payne。  
Louis沒有別的選擇了，他只能把電話接起來，然後理所當然的聽到了一聲很激動的飆罵。  
『Louis William Tomlinson你這個混蛋！你昨晚去哪了！你沒有回唐卡斯特也沒有回來辦公室拿鑰匙難道你露宿街頭了嗎？噢不等等，你是不是去酒吧了？你該不會在我和Zayn兩個人拼命想著該怎麼聯絡上你的時候根本在一夜情逍遙吧！！！』  
那聲音之大，讓Louis根本就沒開擴音、卻連Harry都清楚聽到電話裡的人在吼什麼了。他憋笑得很痛苦，示意Louis別管他繼續講，不如說Harry更在意Louis會怎麼回答這個基本上把他的情況猜到了九成、只有細節有些許差距的來自顯然非常關心他的朋友的怒吼。  
這個看好戲的小混蛋，Louis不知道自己費了多大勁才忍住比個中指的衝動。但是更糟糕的是他根本不知道該怎麼回答Liam，天啊難道他真的要說實話嗎？  
「我不是……好吧，我有，我有一夜情。不你等等！我沒有去酒吧玩！我是被好心人撿回家的！」Louis在下一波怒罵來臨以前急忙阻止了電話另一端那個很想順著線路爬過來揍他的摯友，他才不是怕自己理虧被罵得毫無招架之力，他只是怕Harry再憋笑可以把自己憋出內傷罷了，對就是這樣：「後來發生了什麼事？我還沒來得及看完你們發來的所有訊息，你就打來了。」  
『沒有你的情況下還是照樣辦了聖誕派對，但是我跟Zayn有一半的時間都在繼續嘗試聯絡上你，你欠我們一頓飯。噢對，Eleanor讓我們如果能聯絡上你的話、記得幫她說聲抱歉，快放長假了所以她整個人都不在狀態。』Liam的聲音裡還是有著些許的埋怨，但看起來他也不能拿Louis怎樣，畢竟他不知道的是如果他選擇打視訊電話來的話看到的會是渾身完全呈現事後愜意早晨模樣的摯友，雖然他猜得到：『所以你這次又勾搭上了怎麼樣的人？又有哪個漂亮男孩被Tomlinson指揮的魅力誘拐了？說真的，當我們還在學校的時候聽那些現在也在業界努力生存的學長姐說「古典樂絕對不是撩人的話題」的那會兒，我就覺得你一定會顛覆常理打破一切。』  
「一個彈鋼琴的小朋友，還是個網紅。」Louis突然又偏過頭去看了Harry一眼，看到對方臉上那種被形容為網紅覺得有點不對勁、但又不知道怎麼反駁的表情，他就覺得有點爽快，就當作是小小的報復了：「昨晚他在商場彈《鐘》，我就邊喝咖啡邊圍觀他。」  
『噢，我懂了，你的怪癖又犯了。不我堅持那種露骨的觀察絕對不是什麼職業病，Lou，是你對古典樂手的表現太吹毛求疵。好了不說了，確定你還活著我就放心了，在我掛電話以前就意思意思順便替Zayn一起祝你聖誕快樂跟生日快樂，再見。』  
然後他就真的掛電話了，Louis連一聲謝謝都哽在喉嚨裡來不及說出口。不過他倒是習慣了Liam跟他之間就是這樣的相處模式，損友當了這麼多年也不是白當的，他根本就懶得計較。  
「所以Eleanor就是那個跟你吵架的中提琴首席？聽起來你們挺熟的。」Harry喝下了杯子裡的最後一口已經半涼了的咖啡，他證明了自己的聽力果然很好，因為Louis從頭到尾還是都沒有開擴音。  
「……她小我兩屆，那時候她不知道我是gay，本來還想追求我的，結果某天她撞見我在琴房裡幹些不該做的事……對，我以前會在琴房裡跟人搞。」Louis在說故事說到一半的時候，就已經察覺了Harry那了然於心的笑容。他這才注意到自己都說了些什麼，他很想找個洞然後把自己埋進去。  
「我會假裝我沒聽到？」Harry試探一般的說著，似乎想要藉著這句玩笑話掩飾些什麼、他想他可能在為被拒絕做準備：「說起來……你不會打算足不出戶、或一直那樣穿吧？超市的話附近有Tesco，還有衣服我洗好丟進烘衣機了，應該差不多——」  
「好啊。」Louis的回答充滿著讓他覺得有點好笑的急切，像是生怕慢了一步對方就會反悔似的。  
他有點開心，他想到那些可能發生的後續將不只在他的想像裡延伸。此刻Louis意識到自己沒有想錯的是Harry Styles真的願意留下他這個莫名其妙的陌生人、一夜風流的對象——噢不，現在可能超越這層關係了。  
畢竟他毫無徵兆的喊了他Lou，而他默許了。


	3. Mazeppa, S. 640

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們一起拍YouTube影片！

「不要任何含有花生醬的，你會後悔。」Louis一邊盯著冰櫃裡面滿滿各式口味的家庭號冰淇淋，他的眼神卻已經看起來像是要把超過一半以上的口味全部搬空一樣充滿了侵略性：「雖然也輪不到你來選。」  
Harry正想要反駁什麼，卻沒料到這時候超市的廣播提示音就這麼猝不及防的響了起來，他才開口發出了個來不及成詞的單音，某個人就真的比他更快更準的說出了標準答案——  
「E小調。」Louis滿臉寫著得意的看向他的同居人，同時他的手也毫不客氣的從冰櫃裡撈出了將近一半的口味。除了無奶冰淇淋那簡直不是人吃的和他自己嫌棄得要命的花生醬系列以外，他的氣勢簡直像是要把這裡給搬空一樣，巧克力布朗尼還拿了好幾個。  
「你真的吃得完這麼多？」打賭輸了得負責付錢的Harry看起來一臉的哭笑不得，雖然他是不差錢，但是他在乎Louis的體重啊！他的同居人再這麼毫無節制的吃下去的話，收假回交響樂團上工的時候會拍不了宣傳照的！  
是，他們就是這麼無聊，連逛個超市都要拿廣播提示音的調子來打賭、賭的內容還是非常不健康的大量家庭號冰淇淋，兩個有著絕對音感的男人玩耍起來的方法就是這麼樸實無華。  
距離聖誕節已經過了快一週了，這期間Louis還是沒有回去他的指揮辦公室拿回錢包跟自己的公寓鑰匙。反正他公寓的冰箱也空蕩蕩的連顆雞蛋都沒有了，基本沒什麼好擔心的。他就這麼順理成章的在Harry的公寓住了下來，很默契的誰都沒有去提客房的存在，兩人每晚睡在同一張床難免縱慾過度。可這是聖誕與新年假期啊，平常那麼忙碌的音樂人總該在這長達20幾天的假期內有點放鬆的機會吧？  
要不是有只能買到晚了幾天的機票回去愛爾蘭的Niall，那天在套房大門一打開的瞬間看到脖子上佈滿吻痕的Harry和他景仰的指揮Louis（當時他是窩在沙發上當一顆馬鈴薯的狀態）以後大喊了聲「Harry你是怎麼睡到Tomlinson指揮的！！！」的話，兩個人還真的沒有意識到他們會湊到一起是多麼神奇的一件事。  
而Louis和那個愛笑的愛爾蘭男孩相處的非常愉快，本來只是想來蹭頓飯再回去收拾行李的Niall居然就這麼和Louis喝酒喝到大半夜，還順便講了一大堆他認識Harry的這將近四年來發生的各式各樣蠢事，把Louis逗得晚上躺在床上想起那些傻事的時候笑得差點硬不起來。  
所以Louis知道了Harry不會跳舞、在學會做簡單的料理以前差點燒了宿舍廚房，還有他曾經假裝生病翹了主修課、卻因為在YouTube開直播結果被他的直屬學姐當場在留言區抓包。  
順帶一提Louis真的有去看Harry的YouTube頻道，除了一些很符合大眾審美的熱門古典樂以外，基本上還是流行樂的翻彈居多。Louis也不是那種視流行樂為大敵的古典樂手，他的態度就是「Not a big fan」，偶爾在廣播裡聽幾首熱門的、有一兩個滿喜歡的歌手，就這樣而已。不過Louis可以看得出來Harry可能比他更熱衷於流行樂，因為在他的公寓裡還有滿滿一個CD架全是擺著流行歌手的專輯。大致上來說Louis對Harry的網紅事業沒什麼意見、還覺得挺有趣的，不過兩天前他倒是毫不在意的在Harry拍新的cover影片的時候闖進了琴房、還用不小的音量問他晚餐外賣要叫什麼，後來當他發現Harry在剪片的時候並沒有把這段剪掉的同時他還覺得挺好笑的，看到影片下面的留言區有女性觀眾說「我就知道古典樂帥哥都是gay」的瞬間他笑到差點在地上打滾。  
於是當Harry在他開開心心的在自助結帳區給滿購物車的冰淇淋刷條碼結帳的時候，對他提出了這樣的邀請之時他毫無疑問的當場愣住了。  
「嘿，Lou。我在想，你願不願意跟我合作拍個Youtube影片？」Harry一邊從皮夾裡掏出信用卡，一邊貌似漫不經心地說道。  
那一瞬間Louis差點把手裡拿著的那盒香草冰淇淋給摔到地上去。

「所以呢，具體來講你想要我說什麼？」Louis一邊捧著一盒巧克力布朗尼口味的冰淇淋，直接拿勺子豪邁的一口一口塞進嘴裡，吃得簡直像是失戀的姑娘似的，不過差別在於他是為了排解焦慮的情緒。他坐在那架貴得要死的白色史坦威鋼琴旁邊，吃得徹底違反了從小到大每一個老師告訴他的琴房基本規則。  
「『網紅』會說的事？放心吧，模板問題都是一些不會暴露隱私的，知道你注重私人空間。」Harry邊架著攝影機邊說道，他的行動力讓Louis佩服得不行，才剛從超市回來、一下子就把所有補給品往冰箱裡塞，接著就著手進行拍片的準備了，甚至還有心思跟得靠攝取糖分保持冷靜的Louis開玩笑：「別這麼緊張嘛，又不是直播，你說錯什麼我都會剪掉的。」  
「那我怕你得剪整晚都不用睡。」Louis沒能忍住的翻了個白眼。  
他到底是哪根神經不對勁才答應Harry一起拍影片的？自己是腦子有洞嗎？不過Louis還是被Harry那句話安撫到了，他倒是不會懷疑自己興致一上來就能瘋狂吐出亂七八糟的自我爆料，但是有些事情是絕對不能公開在網路上的。Harry選擇的這個「音樂學院解密」主題是他頻道上難得的談話性節目，而他是除了Niall以外第一個被拉進來露臉拍攝的，說真的其實Louis覺得他還挺受寵若驚的，有百萬訂閱的網紅邀他上節目呢。  
「哪有這麼誇張。」Harry笑了出來，有時候他還真的會有點忘記眼前這個充滿了家居生活感的男人其實是享譽國際的指揮家這件事：「你要吃完再拍嗎？說真的，Lou，你吃得簡直像在殭屍末日好不容易找到一間超市一樣的……豪邁。」  
「覺得我吃相不好看就直說啊！」Louis不僅用言語表達抗議，他還順手塞了一口冰淇淋進Harry的嘴裡。被餵食的那個一點都不覺得甜蜜，反而被突如其來的甜膩和冰冷給嚇愣了，那個呆住的表情讓Louis看了直接爆笑起來——是的，經過一小段時間的相處以後他完全不介意直接在Harry面前沒形象的大笑出聲了：「幹嘛一副委屈的樣子，明明就那麼好吃！都說了這是我最喜歡的口味，捧場一下嘛。」  
「太甜了……等等，這東西是不是還有四、五盒在冰箱裡？」Harry一想起來剛才的消費明細，他就頭疼。  
「不多吧，我兩三天就能吃完了。你讓我坐在鏡頭前拍片，不該給我點回饋嗎？」Louis說著的時候又想往Harry嘴裡再塞一口，不過被後者迅速敏捷的躲掉了。他只好悻悻然的收回手，不然他的同居人還得被他害得要去洗琴房的地毯。  
「比起冰淇淋，我還比較想吃你。」Harry對他拋了個媚眼——或者只有他自己覺得是媚眼，因為那太假太刻意了，最後Louis看到的畫面就變得特別好笑。  
「先不提明明是我吃你才對，晚上再說。」Louis伸長了手去彈Harry的額頭，在人吃痛的縮回去的時候還擺出了一副勝利的表情：「你架攝影機可不是為了拍性愛影片吧，雖然我並不排斥在鋼琴旁邊——」  
「我還沒唸你在鋼琴旁邊吃冰呢。」Harry直接出聲打斷了Louis的性幻想，絲毫不提明明是他自己先開的黃腔：「吃不完就先放回冰箱……算了當我沒說。」  
Louis向他展示全空了的紙盒的時候一臉的驕傲，彷彿他不是什麼身價高貴的指揮而是剛結束吃播挑戰的勝利者。所以還沉浸在這種情緒裡的Louis完全沒有反應過來身旁的男孩想做什麼，下一秒Harry在已經把攝影機打開了的情況下湊了過來在他嘴唇上舔了一口。  
「你都拍了什麼啊！」Louis好不容易才從突如其來的親密接觸裡回過神。  
「你嘴上都是冰淇淋。」Harry朝他俏皮的吐舌，像他並不是22歲、而是12歲的小孩子似的：「嚐起來是甜的。我會剪掉，但是你不能阻止我試圖收藏這個片段。」  
Louis意識到自己被反過來調戲了，Harry用的是他們第一次搞在一起的時候Louis舔著他的精液時隨口說出的話。  
「……廢話，當然是甜的。」  
他知道自己的臉紅透了，他真的知道。

「再近一點，你快要出鏡頭外了。」  
「這樣？」  
Louis很含蓄的湊過去了一點，試圖尋找一個最符合社交禮儀、最不會讓人誤會（雖然以真實情況來說明明是揭發真相）他們之間關係的距離。但是Harry總是喜歡給他驚喜，很乾脆的就伸手用力一把把距離他大概三步位置遠的Louis直接拉到自己身邊。好，這下他們之間沒有距離了，雖然完全確定了Louis會在鏡頭可以拍攝到的範圍內，但是這也親密過頭了。  
「好多了。」那個把他拉過來的小混蛋還一副惡作劇得逞的樣子衝他笑。  
而Louis甚至都來不及反駁還是抗議什麼，Harry就一秒都不浪費的轉向了鏡頭直接說起開場白了。  
「嘿，早安午安晚安。這裡是Harry，事情是這樣的，因為各種意外所以今年恰好沒有回柴郡過聖誕假期，然後因為各式各樣反正我也想不到到底為什麼的理由——總之今天的影片我找到了倫敦交響樂團的指揮來一起拍了！Mr. Tomlinson你要自我介紹一下嗎？」  
「嗨，我是Louis。」Louis才發現自己的聲音比想像中要意外的平順，也許是習慣了那些反正沒有什麼人看的古典音樂節目的採訪的關係吧，他一邊說著話腦海裡卻跑過了千絲萬縷的想法，不過他很難走神，誰讓Harry在鏡頭拍不到的地方又悄悄握住他的手了：「很開心可以被邀請，這不是我第一次上Youtube，但是我可以保證應該是第一次被這麼多人看到。」  
「這麼誇張嗎？」  
「呃……應該沒有人……會無聊到……搜尋我的名字？」Louis沒說出口的是「你比較誇張」，當然不只因為這傢伙握住了他的手，還有更讓他無言以對的——  
「好吧，那我就當作這是你最正式的Youtube初體驗了。那我們進入正題，相信大家都記得幾天前我已經分別在Twitter和Instagram問過你們有沒有任何想知道的關於在音樂學院會發生的事。但我想一個人回答實在是太無聊了，所以今天的主題就是和我身邊的這位指揮先生一起為大家解答所——有由我們隨機抽出來的題目。」  
Harry說著就從鋼琴下面拿出了一個上面挖了洞的箱子，顯然他已經準備好拍片道具很久了、甚至裡面的紙條都是他趁著Louis不注意的時候偷偷印下來剪好的，是，Louis忍不住想著這傢伙根本是預謀犯罪，這片他們是拍定了逃不掉的。  
所以他也不客氣了，反正逃不掉那乾脆享受吧，Louis甚至都不等Harry的指令、就直接把手伸進箱子裡摸了一張出來。  
「裡面好多張啊，你到底剪了多少題？這都能拍上下集了吧。」Louis忍不住調侃了起來，接著才乖乖的唸起了題目：「好，第一題是這樣的，『除了主修課以外，請問你們平常還有上些什麼別的共同課程嗎？』，噢這是個好問題，Mr. Styles你的情況是？」  
「有，一進學校就要被迫上合唱和樂理，那是必修的一環。但是我不是睡過去就是翹掉了，期末常常得熬夜惡補。」Harry自己講到一半臉都紅了，大概是沒想到第一題就問得這麼直接。  
「等一下，我有個問題，你合唱是怎麼睡的？」Louis早就知道這個鋼琴天才一定把課都睡過去了，看他對交響樂團的基本認知少到好笑完全就能猜到，但是他是真的很好奇怎麼可以有人在這種課上睡過去？不會被雖然不至於五音不全、但總不是專業的倒楣器樂組同學們湊合出來的可怕合音給嚇醒嗎？  
「我都……坐最後一排，點名的時候舉個手，然後我就沒有再醒過。」Harry簡直想找個洞鑽了算了。  
「至少你還有去。」Louis決定要給他一個台階下，他簡直可以讚嘆自己的善良：「我有半個學期都讓我室友幫我點名，然後才決定在後半學期去露個臉。後來我發現原來我挺會唱歌的，不過是因為那位德高望重的聲樂老師發現有一個他有整整半學期都沒有聽過的美麗聲音橫空冒出來，我找人給我代點名這件事差點曝光。」  
「我猜猜，你是不是騙他你還在變聲期？」Harry笑著問，並沒有打算吐槽Louis的自戀。  
「差不多，我跟他說我剛搬來還不習慣倫敦的空氣、嗓子壞了好久。」Louis也不介意就這麼暴露他的秘密，反正他的同學們都知道了，他的室友本人——也就是差點被他在電話裡氣死的Liam Payne同學還被這個惟妙惟肖的理由給笑得差點在課堂上露餡兒。  
「所以各位讀古典樂的同學，我想你們知道不想上合唱課的時候該怎麼做了——還有盡量別翹音樂常識課，你不能保證你這輩子都沒有機會、或覺得自己不會遇到這麼專業的指揮。那麼下一題……噢這個有趣。」Harry一邊給上一題做總結，一邊又摸出了一張新的紙條：「這位網友想知道，『你們學古典樂的真的都很討厭流行樂嗎？』，我自己的話是不會，我可以找個時間拍一下我的CD架給你們看——對了，我才剛買了Ariana Grande的新專輯。」  
「我是還好，我挺喜歡Billie Eilish的，我也有個同事很喜歡R&B、剛才提到的那個幫我點名半學期的室友喜歡嘻哈音樂。但是在倫敦交響樂團裡的確有一些人會對這些pop song有些嗤之以鼻，聽到場館被演唱會佔用他們都會意思意思罵個兩句……接下來這句話你可以幫我消音嗎？噢算了不指望你，我就小聲點說吧。」  
接著Louis對著鏡頭做了個唇語的口型，Harry勉強辨認出了那是「上了年紀的樂手」，他決定他要很好心的不幫他後製上字幕給他保住本來就岌岌可危的工作。  
「我會記得不要給你上字幕。」  
「謝謝你親愛的，那麼下一題……哇，這個，這個啊……『請問你們音樂系的真的每天在學校有空就是窩在琴房練習嗎？』，好我可以告訴你，沒有、不可能！我當然可以選擇去琴房練習，但是我更喜歡在宿舍跟室友打水仗，噢這個打水仗的故事有點長，簡單來說就是那傢伙真的很無聊的為了整我把我之前洗好晾乾的衣服都藏起來、害我要穿還沒完全乾的衣服去上個別課，回去以後我氣到去買了把水槍一進宿舍門往他身上噴，因為差點噴到他的單簧管他就暴走了，然後我們來回追了整整四層樓引起大概十幾間寢室的男同學共襄盛舉。怎麼，有這麼好笑嗎？」Louis的最後一句話不是對著鏡頭說的，而是對著在他身邊被戳到笑點的Harry，他已經在他旁邊笑到快要直不起腰了。  
「對……很好笑……噢換我回答了是吧，好，我先緩緩。」Harry深呼吸了幾次，才終於從Louis的故事中完全回過神，並找回了正常的呼吸頻率：「當然沒有，雖然我是因為……噢你們也知道，就是我自己家裡就有這架史坦威了，所以我從宿舍搬出來住以後就不常待在琴房。不過我大一的時候也沒有那麼喜歡去琴房的，而且搶著登記的時候永遠搶不過學長姐。」  
「這倒是真的，尤其是那些直接在行政處室打工的學長姐，我們總會發現他們的名字永遠排在琴房登記表的前三順位。而且無法可管，因為每週開放登記的時候他們人就在那、筆就在他們手上，所以囉。」Louis補充道，還不忘順便調侃一句：「不過你不需要吧？天才少年？」  
「……我真的有練習的！」Harry聽得哭笑不得：「好啦影片長度快要控制不住了，接下來是最後一個問題，希望可以來個足夠有話題性的……『請問你們在音樂學院的時候會因為主修不同而有不同的交際圈嗎？』，噢我是不會啦，因為任何人，對我說的是『任何人』都有鋼琴伴奏需求，所以沒有人會想跟我刻意疏遠還是什麼的，簡單來說我的損友們非常需要我，但是幫他們伴奏我也沒有分數，頂多是我自己的主修課老師看我有時候幫忙伴奏到快死掉、就會給我加一點點同情分。不誇張，我記得大二下學期的期末考那次最扯，我連續在一個小時內分別趕到五間教室幫雙簧管、長笛、大提琴跟兩個小提琴主修的同學伴奏，當我風塵僕僕的趕到最後一間教室，也就是你們都知道的，我的前室友Niall的考試現場的時候，他的指導教授兼主考官直接跟我說『Styles你知道嗎，你現在已經被全年級的學生封為伴奏之王了』，在那個瞬間，我差點想對每一個叫我幫忙伴奏的人罵髒話。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈伴奏之王救命你是要笑死我嗎我的天啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命你怎麼人那麼好不懂得拒絕哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」這下換Louis被Harry的故事逗到笑到快瘋掉了，他笑的真的很久，久到Harry覺得他可能需要靠剪接來把Louis的魔性笑聲給處理掉。最後他終於笑夠了，這才邊平復呼吸邊回答這個問題：「關於這個問題，我的狀況來說是因為我自己的性格本來就不會去排斥跟任何人交朋友，除非是那種真的一臉生人勿近或者是性格很討人厭的我才會避開。至於跟主修有沒有關係……因為這個問題會牽扯到我真正的主修，而我其實也沒有很想回答這個問題，所以我就只能說，如果是以主修來說的話我跟我的伴奏們交情都挺不錯的。」  
「你不覺得你這樣一講，等下影片發佈以後留言區都會充滿猜你的主修的各式討論嗎？」Harry在這麼說的時候，毫不意外的收穫了Louis的一個白眼跟一記可能怕影片被黃標所以沒有比出來卡在一半的中指，他想他的同居人還真體貼，還幫他想著影片盈利的問題：「好了今天的影片就到此為止！首先讓我們再次感謝Mr. Tomlinson的各式各樣有趣回答與揭露，再來還沒訂閱的請務必訂閱並打開所有的通知——那麼我們下次見！」  
「他快要200萬訂閱了！幫他一下！」Louis覺得自己還是挺好心的，還不忘幫忙信心喊話催點訂閱數。

在Harry伸手按下結束錄影以後，Louis簡直像是一瞬間沒有骨頭了似的，他整個人就後仰著癱在那架史坦威上。也幸好Harry對他真的足夠寬容，不然半躺在鋼琴上這種事鐵定是會被罵的。  
「感覺如何？」Harry一邊檢查著影片一邊問道。  
「……其實還不錯？」Louis倒是很誠實：「我覺得還可以再來一次，當然要點閱數夠好看我才幹。」  
「那就等著明天上片以後看看答案吧。」Harry說著說著就湊過去像個小孩子撒嬌似的蹭了蹭Louis，而他毫不意外的收穫了年長者把他撈過去以後烙在他臉上的一個親吻。


End file.
